iTurn You On
by allonsymacherie
Summary: Sam and Freddie. Freddie and Sam. Bickering for years, and nobody, not even themselves, knows what truly lies underneath the surface... Currently On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**iTurn You On**

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights to the show belong to Dan Schneider and Nick. I own no part of it.

_Prologue._

There was little exchange in words. They spoke no words between each other. All they did was stay still in that one position. Their eyes locked. It was if they were trying to communicate without having to say anything at all. Luckily, they had that skill.

They could have a full conversation without having to speak a word. Which could be good, considering and the recent screaming, yelling and fighting. Maybe it was time to take a step back.

It's like the force of their hatred pushed them towards each other. And with that, they realized how in tune they were to one another. Then, they realized that scent one had after getting out of the shower earlier. They noticed they would start something just to engage with the other. The contact they had. They looked forward to it. It was something completely indescribable and the feeling was exhilarating and frightening; fury and passionate.

How? The first look they took at each other, and they would have rather gone to war. As time progressed, the war became their own. It was something very tangible. The feeling of her skin brushing against his sent chills down his spine. He truly adored her. He had no idea how he didn't see it before. He smiled at her.

She grinned back as she played with his fingers. How this happened to her, she had no idea. But she was incredibly happy that it was her to get it. She got giddy just by the thought of being with him. She never expected that from herself, but here she was, and it felt amazing.

He grabbed onto her hand, refusing to let it go. Who would think the two of them would fit so perfectly together? She tried to pull her hand back, but all he did was give her a teasing smirk. Right then and there, she pounced on him. Of course, all in good fun.

He wrestled her back, and they tangled together on the ground. They took their turns on the bottom and top, all the while trading teases and smirks. He tumbled on top of her. They were comfortable in each other's embrace.

He dived into her eyes, begging for permission. He wanted to be let in. When she saw the compassion in his eyes, she knew she could trust him. She let him in. She let all of him in.

His lips lightly touched hers. She reciprocated the action, first lightly and then progressing. They pulled away. As he absorbed what happened, she studied the features on his face. Her blue orbs burned into his brown, and in that moment, they were content.

His fingers lightly traced the outline of her face, and she just sighed at peace. Her eyes closed, and he pulled her into his chest. Surprisingly, she didn't resist or pull away like he thought she would. Instead, she comfortably fell into slumber. And lying there together was something they would never change.

They had no idea how two people so unlike one another could end up being so close and so similar. Could it have been from rubbing off on one another? Or was it there before and they just over-looked it? Either way, they were closer than ever. And it seemed like there was no turning back.

**I know it was short, but it's just a feel of what's coming up. I'm in the process of writing it all down. Tell me what you think! I like to hear your opinions(: **


	2. Chapter 1

**iTurn You On**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mere imagination.**

Chapter 1

Carly sat at her computer, sipping her iced tea nonchalantly. She was only waiting on her two best friends so they could rehearse for their web show. However, they had been right behind her, and then just disappeared. Suddenly, she heard arguing in the hallway. Carly sighed. They were at it again.

"BENSON!" She heard a scream and something smack against the wall. "SAM!" Freddie fumed. Her door swiftly opened and Sam strode into the room wearing a smirk on her face.

Carly swiveled around in her chair. "Do I even want to know what happened?" She couldn't resist a tiny smile though. Only seconds later, Freddie walked through with ice cream spread out in his hair. "Sam," she berated the blonde.

Sam hid her smirk. "I couldn't help it."

Freddie growled at her as he strode into the kitchen to wash it off. "You definitely need some help."

"Hey!" Sam barked after him. "That was unnecessary!" She followed behind him, eyeing the deli meat out on the open counter.

Freddie turned to her, only to glare. "You're unnecessary." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that was a wonderful comeback. Please, I'd love to hear more." The sarcasm seeped through her voice like poison.

Freddie washed the ice cream from his hair and then ruffled a towel through his hair, in an attempt to dry up.

Sam continued egging him on, and he grew more agitated by the second. Within seconds, Freddie cracked and he started yelling back at her.

Carly sighed, wondering if they could do anything else other than argue. She walked over to the sink and pulled the spray bottle out from underneath.

She walked over to the middle of their argument, hoping that possibly they would just stop, but alas, she knew they wouldn't. She sprayed the water smack dab in the middle of their faces, promptly shutting them up.

"Hey!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Could you two try to not fight?" Carly's soft voice pleaded with them. Freddie crossed behind her, as we went for a drink.

Sam scoffed. "I could try, but that nub just has something about him that makes me!" Both Carly and Freddie groaned at this. "Well?"

Carly strolled into her living room, and turned halfway towards the two of them. Sam started stuffing some ham into her mouth and Freddie walked toward the computer, drinking his beverage, when Carly subtly mentioned, "You know, you two would actually make a good couple."

That moment was a perfect synchronized spit/choke take. Sam sneered at the half chewed meet that sprawled across the counter, and Freddie hastily went for some paper towels to clean up his mess.

As Carly bounded up the stairs to the studio, Sam and Freddie glared at each other, wondering what possibly went wrong in Carly's mind.

* * *

Freddie.

It was only Sam and I. We were out on my fire escape. We decided we had to talk to each other. We sat in silence. She looked absolutely beautiful.

She spoke my name. "Freddie." _Freddie._ It was soft when she said it. I looked at her, motioning for her to continue.

She smiled softly. She scooted closer to me, and instinctively, I jumped back a few inches.

Her hand covered my own, comforting me. "It's been in front of us all along." I cocked my head in confusion. What was she talking about?

I watched as she leaned into me, and I understood what she was doing. I opened my mouth to interrupt her, when Carly popped in through the window, doing it for me.

"Freddie!" She spoke urgently. I looked back to Sam and she morphed into Carly.

I wanted to ask what was going on.

My mom came through the window, and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. It's only Carly and Freddie." She made a point to emphasize Carly.

I gave her a look, trying to tell her she was interrupting something, but she didn't seem to understand.

"Freddie! Wanna help me build my sculpture?" Spencer popped up next to me.

I jumped. "Spencer, how did you get here?"

He ignored my question and asked again. He reached out to poke me and I swatted him away.

"Freddie! FREDDIE!"

My eyes widened in alert. Spencer was about to prod me again, but I jumped up from the couch just in time. I looked over to him to see him holding a wig, a multi colored tissue box, earphones and a candle.

I was about to ask, before I realized I probably didn't want to know. I shook my dream and other thoughts from my head. "Sorry Spence, I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

He shrugged, really not caring. I suppose since it occurs all the time it begins to not matter anymore. I went back to my own home, and went to work on my homework for the next day.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to put something up before I left the city, and I'm having minor writer's block. I have the entire last half of the story planned out and have very little plotline leading up to it, so I'm trying to figure something out. I'm hoping something will hit me. I also wanted to update because I don't want to waste large time periods anymore. So, I'm planning on updating once a week. **

**In the mean time, review! Criticism, suggestions and feedback are welcome! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**I finally figured out the rising plot, and I'm so excited! I was just riding in the car when it hit me. And after this chapter, I have everything planned out. I'm rather proud of myself. In the mean time, here's the next chapter!(:**

**Disclaimer: **I own my plotline and my thoughts, does that count? No? Well fine.

Chapter 2

Sam and Carly lounged in the kitchen, as Carly baked some cupcakes. Of course, Sam ate freely from the icing container. Carly turned around from pulling more cupcakes out of the oven when she noticed. She scoffed at her crazy friend. "Sam!" Carly yelled at the blonde.

Sam gave a cheeky grin. "Don't worry Carls, I'm using different fingers."

Carly playfully shook her head and rolled her eyes. She eyed the container carefully and then made a spur of the moment decision as she swiped her finger into the creamy deliciousness.

"That a girl." Sam smiled at her. "How much more cupcakes are you making?"

Carly took a look into the container of batter she whipped up. "This is my last batch." She said as she crossed to put it into the oven.

Without having Sam to ask, she held out the near empty bowl for Sam to finish off. "You know me so well!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "It's a gift." They shared a smile.

Sam's eyes lit up. "You know what else would be a good gift?"

Carly gave a small smile at her friend. "No, Sam, I'm not getting you a horse."

Sam looked confused and disappointed at the same time. "No." She went back to grinning. "Let's go get smoothies!"

"Sam!" Her friend looked at her, completely unfazed. "I have to wait for the cupcakes to finish!"

"Fine." She responded, defeated. She strummed her fingers along the countertop, hoping Carly would rethink her offer and go to Groovy Smoothie with her. When she realized it was a lost cause, she sighed and gave up. "Okay, I'm going to Groovy Smoothie. You want me to bring you back anything?"

Carly looked up at her. "Nah, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Sam shrugged in response, as she was halfway out the door. Carly scoffed at her friend. _Typical._

* * *

Sam opened the door, expecting to see Carly in the kitchen. When she noticed her absence, she yelled out through the apartment for Carly. No response. _Guess she's not home. _Sam gave a heavy sigh and immediately went to raid the fridge. She found some meat products and stuffed several pieces into her hungry mouth. For dessert, she took a couple muffins before strolling out of the kitchen.

She walked over to the couch and plopped her entire body over it, lounging in the comfy cushions. With a click she turned the TV on and started scrolling through the channels.

She heard the door opening, and thinking it would be Carly, she was momentarily distracted while the TV blared on the same channel. She was filled with disappointment and annoyance when the tech nerd swung the door open and stood in the frame. Of course, he was playing around on his phone.

He looked up to see Sam, and was not at all surprised. Sam was almost always there, escaping her psychotic mother. Surprisingly, their moms shared similar psychotic tendencies. "Hey, any idea where Carly is?"

She looked up at him, scoffing. "No."

He started walking toward the kitchen when the TV blared bright colors announcing **'MMA FIGHT THIS WEEKEND!'** This immediately caught both their attention.

Sam sat straight up, bending over, concentrated on the news. Freddie sat on the couch next to her as they gazed for more information.

"Seattle Washington! This weekend, Saturday to be exact, will be home to top 2 MMA Fighters, where they will go HEAD to HEAD!" The announcer spoke.

The two teens gaped in awe. "No way!" "That's awesome!" They chorused. They leaned toward the TV, enticed with this information.

Freddie couldn't help but blurt out, "We should go."

Sam comprehended these words and looked at him. "You think?"

Without turning, he responded, "Yeah. We can meet up at Groovy Smoothies around six thirty and then walk down to it. It's not that far."

Sam thought this over in her head. "Hm. Mama likes the idea. Let's do it."

Freddie nodded in agreement and then they were back to watching random fights.

Half an hour went by before there was a clinking noise at the door. The keys turned in the door and Carly walked into her apartment to see her two best friends cheering and yelling at the TV. They were too wrapped up to notice her. She smiled a small smile and rolled her eyes, before setting down her bag and going over to join them.

**Gah! I know this is quite a bit overdue, but I was having writer block and didn't want to leave this too short. It's still pretty short, but at least I have it up now. And to make up for how long I waited, I'll put another chapter up within the next few days. **

**In the mean time, I went back and changed the prologue, because I felt it didn't fit in with what I wanted to do for the story. So I tweaked it... a lot haha(: Review? Favorite? Alert? All you gotta do is press that little button!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So much for knowing exactly how the story is going, right? I know this is long overdue, but I finally got myself to finishing this and I was pretty excited. It's basically a filler, but it helps set up the story, which is the point. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider and Viacom.

Chapter 3

Eleven o' clock saturday morning, Freddie was on his way over to Carly's. They had agreed to get together so they could get the next iCarly show segments picked. Originally, Sam disagreed, trying to get out of it because she doesn't wake up until two on the weekends. Somehow, Carly had persuaded her otherwise. Most likely with some type of food.

Freddie threw his red hoodie on over his head as he walked over. He strolled inside the opposing apartment and towards the counter where the two girls lounged, sharing food. He identified pretzels, popcorn, sandwiches, and of course, ham. Sam would most likely finish any food left uneaten.

Freddie reached the two and popped some popcorn in his mouth as Carly went to the fridge to grab drinks for the three of them.

"So Puckett, are we still on for tonight?" Knowing Sam, he had to confirm to remind her to show. He and Sam were so accustomed to calling each other names, they barely called each other by their first names now. He called her Sam more often than not, though.

Without looking up, she replied, "Wouldn't miss it, Benson."

"I was thinking we meet at Groovy Smoothie around six-thirty, then we can go from there." Sam gave him a curt nod as he finished.

"Sounds good." She glanced at him before deciding to play on the computer.

They were silent for all of two seconds when Carly set down three peppy-colas on the counter.

Freddie took a step back from the counter. "Oh, I can't stay." Both Carly and Sam gave him looks of disbelief. "I have to get home and finish homework."

Sam gasped. "Whatt? Freddison didn't finish his homework yet? What are the Ivy Leaguers going to think?"

Freddie gave her a playful sneer while grabbing one last handful of snacks. He gave a seconds worth of thought before pushing it from his mind. He waved it off with the flick of his hand. "I'll see you later." He told her. With that, he was on his way to finish his homework.

* * *

Six and a half hours later, Freddie found himself sitting at the Groovy Smoothie, with an order of fries while he sat next to the window. He decided it would be the best place to sit to be able to see when Sam came.

He stared longingly out onto the streets as the minutes ticked by.

"Come on, Sam." He muttered to himself. "Where are you?"

He shifted in his seat, peering as far out the window as he could, then observing the entire cafe without locating the blonde.

He picked at the fries he ordered half an hour ago. He checked the time on his pearphone impatiently, noting he only had five minutes before the fight started. He knew Sam wasn't a stickler for being on time, but he had been waiting nearly an hour for her.

She said she would show up, and so he would wait for her.

* * *

Freddie ended up waiting another thirty minutes without Sam showing up or any contact. When he knew for sure that she was a no-show, he gathered his belongings, paid for his food and hung his head as he shuffled his way home.

The morning after the next, he woke up with an unplaceable feeling that he couldn't seem to identify. Disappointment? Was that it? Sure, he was disappointed she didn't show up. And on top of that, he missed the fight. He gave a deep sigh and rolled out of his bed and onto his feet.

Freddie ran his fingers through his bed head, giving him a messy, unruly look, before going through his morning routine.

After he showered, dressed, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth, he grabbed his belongings while calling a goodbye to his mom on his way to Carly's apartment. He knocked on her door and Carly had it opened in five seconds, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded and the two of them were off.

The walk to school was a quiet one as neither had much to say. Freddie had no idea why Carly wasn't coming up with a conversation like usual, but nonetheless they walked in a comfortable silence, their shows softly scuffling along the sidewalk. _Perhaps Sam was sick?_ He thought to himself. _Doubt it. _

Carly and him parted ways once the first bell rang. He didn't have class with Sam until third block.

He sat through Algebra II, bored because he already read the material the week before. He flipped along the pages of his book mindlessly, without absorbing any new information.

As he glanced out the door's window, he saw a flash of blonde hair run by. He knew Sam well enough that she had woken up late and had only now gotten to school.

The bell signaling the end of first period rang and he sprang to his feet, ready for the day to be over.

With his bag and books in tow, he started his walk over to the girls' lockers, knowing they would already be there talking about their weekends. He rounded the corner and saw Carly and Sam in a heated discussion. "Hey amigas." He greeted the two. Carly gave him a smile while Sam gave him a 'Hey, Freddork.'

The two girls started a completely different topic, as if not wanting Freddie to hear what their last conversation was about. He shrugged it off as nothing, not really caring. Maybe Sam just forgot. It happens.

He turned just in time to see the auburn red hair belonging to Wendy. "Hey guys!" She chirped. "Sam, that fight over the weekend was awesome! Definitely weren't expecting that outcome, right?" She heard someone else call her name in the distance and she smiled and waved as she bounded off to greet someone else in a second.

Then, Freddie fully processed what she had said. "_Wait... you went to the fight?_" The earth stood still as the trio fell into a deathly silence.

**Gah! I know, it felt a little rushed and is several months late! I'm sorry! However, this time I'm not going to lie and say I have all of it ready and typed out. But I am going to say that I will not take three months to update again. I intend to update more often. I'll try to update as soon as possible, without it colliding with school, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. **

**In the meantime, look me up on youtube. My account is: **dramaqueen6394

**(: I made a trailer for this a few months back, so you could take a look at that and I'm also trying my hand at doing videos.  
REVIEW!(:  
Favorite?  
Alert?  
Comeon, you know you wanna(; **


	5. Chapter 4

**UPDATE TIME! I seriously need to get better at that. Ah well. We all have our Achilles' Heel. Mine is procrastination and writer's block. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: **I will never be anywhere close to owning iCarly. Not even iFarly or anything starting with 'i'.

Chapter 4

_"Wait... you went to the fight?"_

Sam's expression faltered momentarily she regained her composure and hid behind her facial expressions yet again. "Your point, dork?" She went back to insult. It was almost as if she actually did forget. However, Sam knew she didn't forget. She only hoped she could fool Freddie. She dared to look into his anger filled eyes.

He was angry. REALLY angry. His words cut through her like ice. "I don't believe you."

Carly glanced between her two friends, although unsure what was going down, begging for a distraction. All she knew was that things were heating up and it was up to her to diffuse the tension. She looked around for some kind of barrier.

Luckily enough, she didn't have to. The bell rand and this was the period where she and Sam shared a class while Freddie took an AP course. Being a stickler for being on time, Freddie stalked off, obviously upset.

Carly turned to her friend, who was currently avoiding her gaze. "What was that all about?" She demanded. Sam risked a glance and a shrug of her shoulders, indicating she had no clue.

* * *

All throughout the week Sam continued acting indifferent and Freddie continued acting like Sam didn't exist.

Even by Thursday, Freddie still wasn't himself. He walked into school with his backpack over his shoulder without a hint of emotions. He walked in the same direction as usual, towards his best friends', correction friend's, locker.

As he approached, Sam had her mouth open and ready to assault him with a name and insult. Before she even had a second to breathe, he held his hand out with the international sign for stop.

"I'm not in the mood today, Pucket." He snarled at the blonde as he continued without stopping. She watched as he retreated feeling... pain? sympathy? Was that possible? No. NO! Sam Pucket does not feel ANY kind of sympathy for dorks like him.

"Hey Sam?" The sound of her best friend's voice snapped her back into focus. "Which flavor do you like better: mocha or vanilla?" She held out her two lipglosses, gesturing for her to pick one of the two.

Sam shrugged, not feeling very strongly about the subject. Carly sighed with the lack of help and tossed both flavors back inside her locker before closing it shut and spinning the lock.

"What do you say to going to Lipgloss Land after school?" She asked. "I wanted to get new flavors and make a new bra for my date, so it won't interfere with iCarly."

Sam hesitated. Truthfully, she didn't really care and she lost interest after Carly offered going out and hitting the town. "Actually, I have to get home after school. Mom wants me home and all. But I'll still be at your house for rehearsal."

Carly smiled and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But you almost never do what your mom tells you to do?"

"What can I say?" Sam continued making her story up on the spot. "She sounded pretty serious and I can't have her taking my thigh from me!" Carly was about to interrupt when the blonde clarified she was talking about fried chicken. Carly chuckled in amusement and Sam gave her signature grin in response.

The late bell rang, signaling people to be in their classes. Carly adjusted her bag and checked her belongings, turning to go to class when she noticed Sam grinning devilishly and walking in the opposite direction.

"Well, I'm off to lunch." Sam announced, ready to turn and head towards the cafeteria.

Carly laughed. "You don't have lunch this period." She called out.

In response, Sam smirked. "I know."

* * *

Later that evening, all three of them were up in the studio going over the next webcast. Freddie went over the graphics on the computer, Carly lied contentedly on top of one beanbag while Sam lounged comfortably on the other.

Carly rolled over onto her back and held her flashcards above her head. She lost complete interest in what she was reading and held a blank face. She dropped them off to the side while she stared up to the ceiling in thought.

Sam snuck a glance over at Freddie while she played with the material of her shirt and the beanbag.

Carly abruptly jumped up from her spot. "I'm going to get us some food and drinks." Freddie waved as she went off, while Sam just grunted in response.

Sam rolled over and pushed herself off the ground like it was an excruciatingly painful task. She dragged herself over to the nerd station where Freddie stood. Freddie looked up at her, distaste evident in his eyes. Sam chose to ignore it. Freddie looked away from this disgraceful human being and went back to work on his laptop. What Carly had not anticipated while she left; were the two unattended enemies that were about to engage in the forthcoming brawl.

**I apologize for how long it took me to get the up. I ran into such a roadblock that I didn't know exactly what to put in here. I am VERY excited for the next chapter, and I'm hoping you all are too! I've been looking forward to this next chapter for a long time. I know it's been a while, but review? Tell me what you thought!**


	6. Update

**I sadden you all with a dreaded authors note. The little buggers are never fun. But, there are a couple of things I need to address. First off, I'm so terribly sorry for never updating. I've had a bunch on my plate and well... writer's block. So I am going to put iTurn You On on hiatus for now. Second, I have some old stories that had been on here a while back before I took them down. I'm going to rewrite them and then put them up during this summer break. Fun. I've been on a writing stump for a while, but what I hope to accomplish while doing this is to rekindle my relationship with writing. In the mean time, I hope all of you are enjoying this season! **

**Happy summer!**


End file.
